Ask No Questions Tell No Lies
by DarkVixenOfLight
Summary: Who is this girl who calls herself Kyla? She seems to know Kai through dreams and flashbacks, yet will she remind him of his life before the abbey? Has Kai really forgotten her? What dark secrets are they hiding from another? What is their connection?
1. New School

SD(Sacred Dog): Aheh... I know, I haven't even half finished my other fic, but this one is better and I've already written (on paper) about 9 chapters... By the way, the rating is because there's mild swearing/cussing...

Tyson: *bored face* Just get on with it

SD: Don't rush me! Well, as I said, I've written about half the story already, but I've only got 4 chapters typed up... Sorry to Polly, Caz, Jess, and my other classmates! Someone do the disclaimer please? I think it's Tyson's turn 

Tyson: Er, *reads off a piece of scrap paper* Sacred Dog does not own Beyblade. If she did, she wouldn't be writing this, and she'd be... *stops reading off paper and looks up* She'd be filthy rich!

SD: *grabs paper from Tyson and skims through it* That's not what it says! Tyson! Ahem. If I owned Beyblade, Tyson would end up in hospital more often and might just end up dieing... *smirks, eyes sparkling dangerously* Well, here's the 1st chapter – enjoy!

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/ 

ASK NO QUESTIONS TELL NO LIES – by Sacred Dog

CHAPTER 1: NEW SCHOOL

--

"Talking"

_~_Thinking_~_

/Talking to bit beast/

//Bit beast talking//

{[AN:- author note]}

--

Kai Hiwatari had only just stepped through the school front gates and already he was surrounded by a swarm of fan girls (and guys). Hating the close-range attention, he gave every single person his trademark death glare, which caused everyone to back off just a bit, letting Kai through to the main building.

As Kai made his way to his locker, he muttered to himself, "School hasn't even started and already people are stalking me."

//Heh.//

Kai stopped in front of his locker and dropped his bag onto the ground. /Shut up, Dranzer/

//Hehe... What's this place again?//

/It's school./

//I know that, master, but --//

/It's called Canburr College./ {[AN:- Heh, pathetic name, I know, but it was all I could think of...]}

//Right. And you're... boarding?!//

Kai sighed, putting his things into his locker. /Yes Dranzer./ His silent conversation with his bit beast was interrupted by a shrill ring. ~Saved by the bell...~

//No you're not ^-^//

Closing the locker door and picking up his bag, Kai headed for his form class. /Just shut it already/

//Yes master, no master, of course master, as always master//

Taking a seat at the back of the room, he placed his bag under the desk and then glanced around the classroom, spotting a few familiar faces – Enrique, Mariah, Kane, Jim, Joseph, Mariam... And wait – was that Rei? Beside Mariah, a boy with raven-black hair turned around, scanning the room. His gaze stopped at Kai, and widened with surprise.

"Kai!" he called, walking over. Mariah was close at his heels.

Kai responded with a small nod.

"Kai," he said again. "Didn't think I'd find you here. I thought you were still at... Whitney Prep School?"

"Nah," Kai replied, then added with a bit of sarcasm, "Thought a change of scene would be better. It's pretty relaxed with rules and that here, you know. I'm boarding."

"You boarding?" Mariah echoed. "Me too..."

Then a familiar electronic female voice was heard. "Ahah! So the Bladebreakers re-unite again!"

"Dizzi!" Rei turned around and smiled at his teammates. "Kenny – Tyson – Max – wow, you're all here!"

"Yeah," Max agreed. "But not all in the same class."

"Really?" Rei frowned. "Ah well, we'll still see each other."

"Yah, this is great," Tyson piped up excitedly, then looked at Kai. "Well, well, waddaya know? Mr Sourpuss has switched schools. From high standard Prep School, to low standard crap school."

"Tyson!"

Tyson turned blue when he heard the all too familiar call of... Hilary!

"Don't tell me I'm in _your_ class!" he growled.

"As a matter of fact, you're not." Hilary folded her arms across her chest. "I'm in this class with Rei and Kai."

"Phew! Okay, good, but guys –" Tyson looked at Rei and Kai "– watch out. And hope with your hearts and souls that she doesn't become class captain!" Hilary glared at Tyson and slapped him on the head. "Ow! Careful! I can't have my brain shattered before school's even started! It's fragile, you know?"

"That's where you are lucky," said Kai, smirking. "Because I think you're brain's gone wandering. You should be more careful, as it's too little to be let out alone."

"Oh, shut up, Kai!" Tyson said angrily. Then the second bell rang, causing him to panic. "Ahh! The bell!"

"Calm down," Kenny said, and led Tyson – along with Max – out of the class to their own form room. Rei, Mariah, and Hilary went to their own desks, as did the rest of the class. Kai simply closed his eyes, waiting for the teacher.

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

SD: Erm, that's all. That is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written! Anyway, see ya next chapter!

Tala: That's if you live till then.

SD: O.o Tala, stop ruining it!

Caz: Ruining what? The ending of your author notes?

SD: Erm... Exactly! ^^; Well, gotta go - I know I'll live to tell the whole tale! *runs and hides from Tala and Caz* (btw, I don't own Caz either, she's just one of my so-called 'friends')


	2. Military Teacher

SD: Second chapter is up!

Tyson: *in bored tone* Three cheers for Sacred Dog...

SD: *pretends to be offended* Hmph! Well, if you don't appreciate my hard work...

Tyson: Hard work? It took you less than half an hour to type it up!

SD: Then why are you complaining? Geesh, it's not like you even care.

Tyson: Yah? I do so care! I mean, my name isn't even mentioned in here!

SD: Not this chapter, no. But in other chapters you will. Like when you get the Bladebreakers in a bit of a mess...

Tyson: Why is it always _me_???! 

Rei: SD does not own Beyblade.

SD: Oh stop your whining so the readers can read the chapter! And thank you Rei.

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

ASK NO QUESTIONS TELL NO LIES – By Sacred Dog

CHAPTER 2: MILITARY TEACHER

--

"Talking"

~Thinking~

/talking to bit beast/

//bit beast talking//

{[AN:- author note]}

--

Kai took a seat at the back of the science lab, just as the teacher came in.

"Class," he said in a stern voice. "I am Mr Richards. I will be your Science teacher for the year."

He sat down at his desk at the front of the room and began calling the roll.

"Darn it – not him again!" a girl's voice muttered.

Kai turned his head slightly to his right. At the desk beside him sat a girl who looked about a year or two younger than him. She sounded disappointed, yet she was grinning mischievously.

"Ah well. Only two chalk pieces in here this time."

Kai raised an eyebrow. The girl had shoulder-length crimson-ish red hair and crimson eyes. She wore a black short-sleeved jacket over a black tank top, baggy black pants, black and red shoes, and black gloves.

"Hiwatari, Kai," Mr Richards called.

"Here," Kai muttered.

"Hiwara, Kyla."

No response.

"Miss Hiwara..." Mr Richards looked up and glared at the girl beside Kai, then marked her off.

When the roll was done, Mr Richards stood up and turned around to write something on the board.

Mariam, who sat in front of the girl – Kyla – turned around to give her a look that seemed to say 'are you really going to do it again?'

Kyla nodded. "It's even better this time 'cos –" Suddenly, a piece of chalk was aimed at her head. She didn't complain, though, when it hit her. "Because there's only –" Again, a piece of chalk hit her square on the head. "'Cos there's only two pieces of chal– Ow!"

Kyla went toppling backwards on her chair – which she had been leaning back on two legs – and onto the floor.

"Didn't see that coming, did ya?" Mariah snickered from across the class.

"Kyla – you alright?" Mariam asked, shocked.

"Yah..." Kyla sat up, rubbing her head. "How could I have forgot – the duster!"

Mr Richards turned around to face the class. "Did I forget to mention that I'm an ex-soldier from the army, have perfect aim, and do _not_ like students _talking_ in class! But of course, Miss Hiwara knew this from last year..." The 'ex-soldier' strode up to Kyla and jerked her up. "I'll be right back," he said to the class, then hissed to Kyla, "And you, Miss, will be seeing the headmaster."

Kai stared at Kyla, some-what amused.

"Gee, sis, and I thought your friend, being as clever as she is, would have realised," Joseph mused.

The class started to talk among themselves.

"What's with her?" Kai asked Mariam, although not really caring, just curious.

"Kyla knows the limits and how to stretch them."

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

SD: Wow – that is one of the shortest chapters I've ever written! I think...

Kai: You? Think?

SD: Yes, I think! :P

Kai: Whatever. _I_ think it was lousy.

SD: O.o LOUSY?!!?!! You say it's LOUSY?!?!

Kai: *closes eyes*

SD: Grr! So _that_'s all the thanks I get after I start a fic about you?! Well, you and Kyla... *eyes narrow* Hn. Darn, you're right. But what kind of word is _lousy_?! Well, anyway, please review!


	3. Boarding Blues

SD: Okay, chapter three, boarding blues. Read and review!

Tyson: Don't read it!

Kai: Just don't review.

SD: You two are mean. And to think I like you guys! Well, not Tyson...

Max: Erm, guys, can we keep the fighting to the beystadium and get on with the story?

SD: Yah, disclaimer please.

*silence*

SD: Erm, it's... *looks on list* It's Robert's turn! XD *hands Robert a piece of paper*

Robert: *looks at paper then rips it up* This uncouth girl does not own Beyblade, only the uncouth Kyla and this uncouth plot.

SD: You're supposed to read off the piece of paper, not shred it to pieces!! *runs after Robert who's already left the room* And shredding paper is totally uncouth! XD

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

ASK NO QUESTIONS TELL NO LIES – By Sacred Dog

CHAPTER 3: BOARDING BLUES

--

"Talking"

~Thinking~

/talking to bit beast/

//bit beast talking//

{[AN:- author note]}

--

~Damn! What's _he_ doing here?~

That was Kai's first thought when he entered his room in the boarding house.  
"So... Tala Ivanov, roommate number 1."

"Kai Hiwatari, Roommate number 2," Tala shot back at Kai.

Tala sat on the top bunk of the bunk on the right. Below him sat Oliver.

"_Bonjour mes Ami,_" Oliver greeted. {[AN:- sorry for those who don't know french – He said 'Hello my friend', but yes I know Kai's not his friend...]} "I guess I'm roommate number 3 then."

Kai said nothing and jumped up onto the top bunk on the left. As soon as he was up there and in his usual position {[AN:- that's with his arms and legs folded and eyes closed, if you didn't know]}, the door to the room opened, and a girl stood there.

"Kyla...?" Tala's eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver inquired.

"The principal shifted me," Kyla said shortly.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Mr Canburr. Miss Hiwara here to see you."

Kyla stood in the principal's office, staring at the ground. Mr Richards went out and shut the door.

"Miss Hiwara..." The principal smiled at Kyla. "What was it this time?"

"I... er..." she began. Mr Canburr nodded expectantly. "Mr Richards got me with the black-board duster."  
Mr Canburr laughed. "Oh, Kyla, I thought you were clever _and_ smart!"

Kyla looked up, puzzled. "So..."

Mr Canburr suddenly looked serious again. "Sorry Kyla, but you know the rules –"

"What this time? Marking science homework for a week? _Getting_ extra science homework for a week?"

"No. Actually, Kyla... Because of the number of new students wishing to board, we're moving you into another room."

"Oh...?" Kyla frowned. "That's not... Wait – with who?"

Mr Canburr held up three photos. Tala – Oliver – Kai. "Boys."  
"Wha?! NO WAY!!"

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~

"So... You're staying here?" Oliver asked.

Kyla nodded, sighing. "For the rest of the year."

"What?!" Tala and Oliver both shouted in unison, while Kai opened his eyes, silently swearing.

"Yeah, I don't want to be here as much as you guys don't want me here, but..."  
"Ah well, you get the bunk below Kai," Tala snickered.

Kyla looked up at Kai, recognition flickering in her mind. She ignored it, though, and sat down on her bunk.

"Just one question –" she began.

"I can cook," Oliver reassured her.

Kyla grinned. "Great, 'cos I can't."

"Actually, I think I'm the only one who can in this room..."

"I could cook," Tala replied. "But I wouldn't waste my time doing so for a bunch of low-lifes like you."

"Hn. Speak for yourself, Tala," Kai said. "You're the low-life here."

"Oh, so Hiwatari thinks I'm a low-life, eh?" Tala smirked and gestured towards Kyla. "Then what about her?"

Kyla bit her lip. ~This is getting nowhere~ she thought. "Guys... uh..." she stammered.

Kai frowned, hesitating.

//You don't know her. She's not a –//

/Dranzer!/

//Sorry, Master...//

"Geesh, you're all low-lifes," Kai answered coldly, closing his eyes.

/This is stupid. Pathetic. Stuck with a bunch of idiots for a whole year./

//Oh, so now you're talking to me?//

/Want me to talk _about_ you?/

//Oh! Oh, no... Master...//

"Hey, want to beybattle?" Kyla suggested, giving a weak smile.

"_Oui_, I'm bored," Oliver said.

"Amateur," Kai and Tala muttered in unison.

"What? I'm not an amateur!" Kyla exclaimed.

"I beat you," Tala said in a bored tone. "And I bet even he can." He nodded towards Oliver.

"You only beat me because you had a bit beast and I didn't!" Kyla argued.

Tala shrugged. "Still an ama– what? You have a bit beast now?"

Kyla nodded, beaming.

//I want to battle, master//

/Amateur/

//How do you know? Just because she's a _girl_?//

/Hn./

"Well, we're going anyway," Kyla announced.

"So long, amateurs," Tala replied.

//You're scared to lose to a girl, aren't you, Kai?//

/Never. I am never scared – and definitely not of a girl./

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

SD: That was pretty short too, compared so some of the chapters coming up! So... That was that. Kai, Tala, Oliver, and Kyla, all in one room. 

Kyla: Why Oliver? If you wanted real conflict, why didn't you have Tyson instead? Or Johnny? Or someone...

SD: Yah, well, I could've, but I didn't *scratches head, frowning* Hmm... Why didn't I...? 


	4. Dreams

SD: Yay! Chapter 4! This is one of my favourite chapters!

Kyla; Yah, same here – it's scary and weird yet exciting – IMO anyway

SD: Yup, you got that right!

Kyla: *grins* Yah, well, I'm always right.

SD: You sound like me ^-^ Anyways, disclaimer, please? *looks at list* Ahah! It's Your Shortness' turn!

Ian: Shut up! What is your problem?! Don't answer that! *mutters* SD does not own Beyblade. Unfortunately, now you can't sue her. Not that you'd get anything worthy from her.

Enrique: Yeah, she's only got about NZ$400 in the bank

SD: Yah, I know I may not be as rich as the Majestics, but even so... Anyway, if I did own Beyblade, Ian would be a lot shorter in height, and his nose would be like Pinocchio's! XD

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

ASK NO QUESTIONS TELL NO LIES – By Sacred Dog

CHAPTER 4: DREAMS

--

"Talking"

~Thinking~

/talking to bit beast/

//bit beast talking//

{[AN:- author note]}

--

Kai lay awake that night on his bunk, unable to sleep for the sound of Kyla tossing and turning in her sleep.

~What the heck is her problem?~ he thought to himself, staring at the ceiling.

Kyla whimpered softly as she slept.

~~~~~Dream~~~~~

"No! Big brother! Where are you going?"

A small girl of about 5 years stood by a pair of legs of an adult, with an arm reached out. She had very long two-toned blue-slate hair, and her fiery eyes looked sad, scared, and lost.

"Big brother!" she called again, tears filling her eyes. "Please don't leave me...!"

** {[AN:- This means there's a blank before another scene shows, if you didn't already know...]}

A blue beyblade zigzagged this way and that, dodging in and out around empty fizzy cans. It hit the last can and flew back up to be caught by a young boy with two-toned hair, crimson eyes, blue shark-fin triangle paint marks, and who looked just like Kai {[AN:- Same clothes and everything – by same clothes, I'm talking about season 1]}, only he was about 5 years old and was smiling brightly.

"Now you have a go," he said, stepping back to let a girl stand in his place. It was the same girl as in the last scene, and she wore the same clothes as him, but without the scarf, paint marks, arm guards, or shoes.

"Okay..." the girl said, slightly unsure. She held up her own beyblade and launcher. "3, 2, 1.. Let it rip!"

Her blade managed to go around two of the cans, and she looked up with hope and surprise, but then it knocked the third down and lost it's spin.

The girl's shoulders drooped, but the boy gave her a half smile.

"Don't worry, let's try again."

**

"They can't make me. They can't make me."

This time, it wasn't the same girl. It was Kyla, about 8 years old, sitting in a dark corner of a small room cluttered with boxes and other junk. She hugged her knees close to her chest, staring at her beyblade and muttering over and over, "They can't make me. I'm a human being. Not a... _thing_ trained to battle, destroy, win, or kill."

**

"Looks like I won again. Too bad."

Kyla, this time about 10 years old, fell to her hands and knees, her body bruised and weak, and her head down low with shame. A red-haired boy stood on the opposite side of the dish, laughing. It was Cyber-Tala.

"Get up!" A man's voice commanded.

"I... I can't do it..." Kyla gasped.

"You will obey me!! Now GET UP!" 

Kyla stayed as she was, shaking uncontrollably with fear, but still unable to move. Boris kicked her beyblade towards her.

"You're never going to be as good as your brother! You are so weak and useless, it's pointless to keep you here!!"

"Then... Then why do you...?" she whispered, but before Boris could answer, she collapsed to the ground, and everything went black.

**

Out of the darkness, came fire. First it was just a small flame, like when you light a match. But then it got bigger and bigger and bigger until...

~~~~~End of Dream~~~~~

Kyla woke with a jolt. She was sweating all over, as she took a couple of deep breaths, she looked at her watch. 3:07am. Kyla let her eyes adjust her eyes to the dark before raising her right hand and talking off her right glove. With her left hand, she felt and saw the scar along the side of her right hand, then she pulled a locket from a under her top. It was the shape of half a heart, with a phoenix's wing over it. Lifting the wing revealed markings on the heart (like Kai's triangles) and also a photo. Kyla gazed at the photo, and not long after, fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, closing the locket in her hands as she did.

In the darkness, two emotionless ice-blue eyes narrowed, watching her every move.

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

SD: Woah! That last bit is creepy! Well, okay, maybe not... But it's a little obvious who it is, since there aren't that many people with 'ice-blue eyes' is there?

Tyson: Well, thanks for telling us, Sherlock.

SD: *sarcastically* You're welcome. :P All right, read and review and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	5. I know you, but do you know me?

SD: Another chapter... Why do I even bother doing author notes?

Tyson: Don't be lazy

SD: What, don't be like you, and be like Kai who trains all day?

Max: o.0 Erm, SD doesn't own Beyblade or I'd be on a sugar high more often...

SD: Yah! And thanks to all you who reviewed:

--

Jessica~~ I will write more! And, yah, sure, tease me all you like, I can tease you back because I know you like Kai more than I do!

Smallhands~~ erm, _bonjour mes amis_ is _right_! It means _hello my friends_, and I just changed it from _amis_ to _ami_, meaning 'friend' (singular).

ComputerAngel~~ Lisa, it's short, but it balances out my other up-coming chapters, some which could be _VERY_ long!

serena-loves-anime~~ I feel honored to have a biggest fan! ^^ Sorry if I can't get the other chapters up quick, but I'll try!
    
    --

SD: Heh, I really didn't think I'd get many reviews! 

Tala: What about flamers? You deleted them, didn't you?

SD: Did not! *glarez at Tala* Anyway, I'm wasting your time here aren't I? Well, go on then, read!

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

ASK NO QUESTIONS TELL NO LIES – By Sacred Dog 

CHAPTER 5:- I KNOW YOU, BUT DO YOU KNOW ME?

--

"Talking"

~Thinking~

/talking to bit beast/

//bit beast talking//

{[AN:- author note]}

--

Kyla woke the following morning to a delicious smell. Yawning, she sat up and looked around. Tala lay on his bunk, staring at the ceiling, while Oliver's bed lay empty. Kyla looked at the open door which led into the mini kitchen.

She laughed when she saw who was in the kitchen. "Oliver!"

The french boy turned to look at Kyla, his purple eyes sparkling. "Bacon and eggs – that's the usual."

"Gee, and I usually just have toast!"

"So does Kai," Oliver replied.

~So does Kai... Kai...! Could it be...? My dreams... Kai... Kai Hiwatari...~

Oliver interrupted Kyla's thoughts "So, I guess this is only for Tala and _moi_?"

"Oh! Well, since you already went to all that trouble..." Kyla started.

"_Non_! No trouble at all!"

"You should see when he's in a really good mood," Tala commented. "The table's all covered with fancy dishes even I don't know the names of."

"Well, what did you expect? I'm a great cook, you have to admit, and I do own all the restaurants there are in Paris." Oliver chuckled. "If you like, I can always stop cooking for you all."

Kyla laughed again. "Alright, since you say it's no trouble."  
Just as she was about to get up, someone jumped down from the bunk above her. It was Kai, and he threw the plastic plate in his hand like a Frisbee into the kitchen, and into the sink.

~Wow~ Kyla thought ~how does he do that?~

Kai walked to the door leading to the boarding house hallway, but before he could open it, the knob turned and a blue haired boy stood in the doorway, waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Good morning!"

"Good bye," Kai replied, about to shove Tyson out of his way.

"Hey, at least take your new timetable, Mr Sourpuss, if you're not gonna say hi."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "New timetable...?"

"Yah," Tyson replied, showing Kai the paper. "Small change – you're in a different class for P.E. or something."

Kai took the piece of the paper from Tyson then left without a word.

"So maybe Mr Sourpuss isn't Mr Know-it-all, afterall," Tyson said sarcastically, then sniffed the air. "Bacon and eggs!! Hey, got enough for another eater?"

"Enough for another eater, but not enough for the likes of you," Tala replied, still staring at the ceiling with his usual cold look.

"Don't worry, just come on in."

"Very funny... Thanks Oliver."

** {[AN: Okay, this time it's not a blank like in Kyla's dreams, I think you all know that it means that time has passed and usually there's a location change]}

"Hey guys!" Tyson called to the group (Rei, Max, Mariah, Kenny, and Hilary) sitting at the picnic bench under a large oak tree.

"Hey Tyson, you're late," said Rei.

"Yeah, a very rare thing for Tyson to be when it comes to Lunch," Max agreed.

"Funny..." Tyson replied, making a face. "The stupid teacher kept me in..."

"Let me guess – you fell asleep in class?" Rei said.

"Yup," Tyson said. "But anyway, I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine –" He turned around, but discovered his 'friend' to have disappeared. "Uh..." Everyone sweat-dropped. "Well, she was with me a minute ago...!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she ran off after you started – wait, did you say _she_?!"

Tyson nodded.

"A girl?!" Max cried. "You're not serious?!"

"Yes I am...! So what? Hilary's a girl..."

"Tyson's got a girlfriend," Mariah chanted.

"I do not!" Tyson growled back. "She... Wait a sec – I think... Yeah, there she is!" He waved at someone. "Yo, Kyla, dude!"

Two figures approached the group.

"_Bonjour_," Oliver greeted.

"Hey Tyson," Kyla said less joyfully.

Tyson turned back to his friends. "So, guys, this is Kyla, and you all know Oliver from the Majestics."

Everyone introduced themselves to Kyla as Tyson sat down and started to eat his lunch.

"Kyla – do you beyblade?" Kenny asked.

She nodded, then realized what the Chief's next question might be, and so avoided it by asking one of her own. "Have any of you seen Kai?"

"You know Kai?" Kenny responded, surprised.

"Yes, he's in my class."

"And they share a room in the boarding house," Tyson added with a mouthful of food. {[AN:- I know, I guess he can't really say that with a mouthful of food, but, well...]} "He's most likely training somewhere..." Then he thought of something. "Or running away from rabid fangirls! Kyla, if you want his autograph or something, don't even bother – I'll give you mine though!"

"Erm... No thanks..." Kyla replied. "Actually, I just wanted to ask him –"

"He won't answer any questions either," Dizzi informed her. "Don't expect to get a word out of him unless it's to tell you to leave him alone."

"Well... Okay..." Kyla sat down on the grass, frowning. ~Kai... He's so different... Could I be wrong? Maybe he's not who I think he is... But could there be more than one Kai Hiwatari...?~

//Kae– //

/I don't want to hear a word from you/

//But– //

/I don't care what you're about to say, just shut up!/

"So... Anyone up for a game of basketball?"

Kyla looked up at Rei and shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Erm, I'll just watch..." said Kenny.

The others all agreed to play, except Tyson who was still eating.

**

"Mind if we join in?" Max asked Mariam. The Saint Shields were already playing a game of basketball, but needed more players for a proper game.

"Sure, come on," Mariam smiled.

"Great, thanks."

Soon everyone was having a great time and a few others had joined in too, like Tyson, Kane, and even Tala.

"Got it!" Kyla grinned as she stole the ball from Ozuma and headed towards the goal. She could hear some people cheering, while others called for Ozuma or Joseph to get the ball.

~Nearly there...~ Kyla bounced the ball and stopped about a metre from the hoop. As she was about to throw the ball, a hand reached out from behind and pushed it from her hands, up into the air, and through the hoop.

"Oi!" Kyla turned around swiftly, expecting to see Joseph, only to look up at two cold crimson eyes.

~Kai! When did he join the game? Oh well, I can ask him now...~

"Hi, Kai," she said, slightly nervous but determined. "Hey, um, did you... do you... have any siblings?"

His eyes narrowed, his face still as unreadable as ever, then he turned around. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Kyla sighed. ~Is he, or is he not? The Kai I know has a sister and... a dog!~ She decided to try again. "Did you have a dog called Spixer?"

~What's she getting at? I never had a dog, let alone one called Spixer. What kind of name is that anyway?~ Kai started to walk off. "I have no idea."

/Dranzer?/

//Yes, master?//

/Did I used to have a dog?/

//Err... I don't know, master... I'm not sure... Sorry master//

~Maybe he's been brainwashed~ Kyla thought, disappointedly. ~Oh, that's just ridiculous...! Unless... Maybe... maybe...~ But Kyla couldn't bear to think he'd forgotten her...

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

SD: Yah, that's all... It's sorta random, I guess... But I had to write _something_ to get Kyla to ask Kai those questions...

Kyla: I feel so embarrassed!

SD: *raises eyebrow* ...

Kyla: What? You made me ask those stupid questions!

Kai: And you made _me_ answer her! I should be the one embarrassed here – I didn't even know if I had a dog or not!

SD: o.0 erm, well, anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon... I'm kinda having a bit computer trouble at the moment, though...


	6. Chapter 6

SD: Yay! Chapter 6 is up!

Johnny: Finally...

SD: erm... yah, well, so what? It took a while... But it's up, so there!

Johnny: You make Kyla seem so strong though!

Kyla: Which I am!

SD: She may be a girl, but she's strong enough even to lift the likes of _you_!

Johnny: Oi! What's that supposed to mean?! O.o It had better not be what I think it means!

SD: Nevermind... Anyway, hope you like it... The chapter's unnamed for now, if you've got a good name for it, plz tell me! Thx Ð now go read!

Oliver: SD does not own Beyblade, only her OC, Kyla.

SD: _Merci_, Oliver, I nearly forgot about that... ^^; Heh, disclaimers... Annoying...

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

ASK NO QUESTIONS TELL NO LIES Ð By Sacred Dog

CHAPTER 6

--

"Talking

~Thinking~

/Talking to Bit beast/

//Bit beast talking//

::Creepy dark voice Kai hears::

--

"Oh yah? Well you re-do it then, Mr Know-it-all!

~This girl is really getting on my nerves~ Kai glared at Kyla, who sat casually with her chair tilted back on two legs, flipping through a magazine.

"Class, you have five minutes left," a cheery female voice announced.

~Dammit~ Kai thought, sighing. He and Kyla had been put together by the teacher to do a Social Studies research project Ð but neither wanted to work together, so they'd split the jobs between them and when Kyla finally finished typing up her half of information, Kai couldn't make any sense out of it at all.

"So? You want us to fail or are you going to redo it?" she said with a hint of sarcasm. "We only have five minutes, you know." Kyla glanced at Kai. ~Maybe I'm pushing it a little far... I mean, if I were working by myself, it wouldn't matter about Detention, but if I get Kai involved too, I'll be _so_ dead...~ Kyla had given up on the idea of Kai being who she thought he was, seeing as he was practically colder than a block of ice. She realised the hard way not to mess with him, although she did find it rather fun.

"You're the only one who's going to fail," Kai responded coldly. "I'm not redoing a whole page of trash.

Kyla closed the magazine and placed it on her desk. "It's okay. I'll do it.

Kai stared at her. ~Is she serious? In five minutes?~

"Don't believe I could do it?" Kyla challenged, grinning slyly.

"I'd like to see you try," Kai snapped. His patience was wearing thin, and if she kept going at this rate Ð just sitting there and talking Ð then neither of them would get the project done. "Just hurry up already.

"Alright, alright, I'm going! Geesh, it's not that hard!" Kyla pushed back her chair and stood up.

~This I've got to see~ Kai smirked, and followed her to the computer at the back of the room.

Sitting down and opening up Microsoft Word, Kyla began to type.

Kai stared at the screen with surprise and utter disbelief. As she typed, the words flashed across the screen, faster than anything you could imagine.

Before five minutes was up, the printer had already coughed up a page of text, which Kai was now proofreading.

"So, how's that?

"It's... Fine..." Kai replied, not wanting to admit that it was better than anything he could do, and avoiding the _told-you-so-_look she was giving him.

Kyla grabbed the stapler and handed it to Kai. He stapled together all the pages of information that they had got, and quickly wrote their names on the top sheet.

Two pairs of crimson eyes scanned the pages for a quick last-minute proofread, and managing to get the pages to the teacher just before the bell rang to indicate end of school.

**

As Kai was putting his books into his locker, his bit beast was in a talkative mood.

//So... You didn't fail... Thanks to Kyla//

/As if. I would have been much better off working on my own./

//Really? Aw, come on, Kai, admit it. You got to know her better and she's not really that bad.//

/I've got nothing to admit, except that I am _never_ going to work with _her_ again!/

He stared at his Social Studies exercise book for a second, realising that maybe Dranzer was right. He _had_ got to know her better Ð even having been her room mate for almost half a year he hadn't known she could type that fast Ð and she _did_ finish the work eventually; neither of them got a detention...

"Never thought I'd see the day.

Kai turned his head to see a red-haired boy leaning casually against the wall, arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, McGregor," Kai said, giving him an unreadable look.

"Kai Hiwatari, working with a girl," Johnny snickered, earning a murderous glare from Kai. "Now that would be something. Do you think it would make the front page of the school newsletter? Just wait Ôtill your team mates find out.

As Kai was about to make an angry come-back, another voice cut in.

"Don't even think about it.

Johnny and Kai both turned with surprise to see Kyla standing in the hallway, directing a glare at Johnny, copied from the death-glare master himself.

Johnny just grinned, ignoring the glare. "Or what?

Kyla advanced swiftly towards the sarcastic red-head. "Or you won't be living in the world any longer than 5 seconds!

Before Johnny could reply, Kyla had jerked him off the ground by the collar and hissed coldly in his ear, "One word, and you're on your way to Hell.

Normally, Johnny would have responded with a sarcastic come-back or sneered at her, but in this case he realised she wasn't one to mess with Ð after all, he _was_ about 5 inches off the ground, lifted by a seemingly-weak, skinny girl.

Kyla immediately saw the glint of terror in Johnny's eyes, and deciding that was good enough, unexpectedly let go of his collar. Johnny's feet landed with a Ôthud' on the hard ground, but at an angle, causing him to almost fall over on his back Ð but fortunately for him, he gained his footing on time.

He swore under his breath, then left without a word.

Kyla gave a smirk of satisfaction, then turned to Kai briefly before walking off. "There's more to me than you may think.

Kai just stared after her, not sure what to say.

::Yes... She knows more than she lets on... About you, your family, your strengths and your weaknesses...::

/Dranzer...?/ Kai glanced about him uneasily, but he was sure the voice came from inside his head... It sounded so familiar...

//Erm, yes, master?//

/That... That wasn't you?/

//What wasn't me?//

/Never mind...// 

//Master?//

/Yes, Dranzer?/

//Never mind... Forgive me...//

/Forgive you... What?/

He got no reply, but as Kai shut his locker door and headed for the boarding house, he heard that voice again...

::Yet she's uncertain... What happened to make you so cold and distant. A loner. And afraid. Afraid of knowing...::

~If you're my conscience, you're not helping. What are you talking about? Do you mean she's afraid, or I am? What have I got to be afraid of knowing anyway?~

::A lot, my dear old master, a lot... And whether or not you overcome your fears to find out is up to you...:: 

//Master?//

/Dranzer? Yes?/

//So many answers, so few questions... Are you going to start now, or wait for her to tell you? Because if you wait, you could be waiting for the rest of your life...//

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

SD: Who does that creepy dark voice belong to? Weird... And what were they talking about? So strange... Yes, this is all too strange, so R&R and you'll find out more later in the story! Oh and, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon Ð ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

SD: Ok, I just re-loaded this chapter cos of the weird symbols and also the fact that at the end of a line it deletes the "s so… Yeah… Erm, this school is meant to be in Japan, but I've never been there before so I have no idea what it's like! Don't sue me if they don't learn Social Studies or have mid-year exams! That's it for now, and this chapter is really just a time-filler (if there's such a word) to show that half a year's past already. And as Caz so "wonderfully" pointed out, the Bladebreakers probably learn much harder stuff than what Rei's testing Max on below, but I couldn't think of anything else!

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

ASK NO QUESTIONS TELL NO LIES – By Sacred Dog

CHAPTER 7 {[AN:- another un-named chapter, tell me if you can think of a name! Thx]}

--

"Talking"

~Thinking~

/Talking to Bit beast/

//Bit beast talking//

::Creepy dark voice Kai hears::

--

There's always a time for everything... And now it was mid-year EXAM TIME!! 

Tyson was panicking, as he would, but the rest of the team were much calmer. Rei was testing Max on his Social Studies.

"Highest mountain?"

"Er... I know this... Uh... Oh yeah! Mr Everest!" 

"Correct!" Dizzi chimed in. Max beamed proudly. "But don't you think those questions are a little too easy? How about... What is the height of Mt Everest?"

"8848 meters. Or 29,029 feet." {[AN: Don't sue me if it's incorrect, I got it from a webpage through google.com]}

Max, Rei, Tyson and Kenny all turned around.

"Oh, so Mr Sourpuss is back to being Mr Know-it-all, eh?"

Their team leader ignored Tyson and turned to Kenny. "Do you have Dranzer?"

The Chief frowned. "No, Kai, I don't. You never gave your blade to me. Why? Can't you find it?"

Kai said nothing and turned around to go back to the boarding house.

"Do you need help to find Dranzer?" Kenny asked, worried, but got no response. "I hope he hasn't really lost it..."

**

~It's gotta be his blade... But he's got a bit beast...~ Kyla looked at Kai's blade one more time before placing it back under his pillow where she'd found it. ~Maybe it really is him... Yet he doesn't seem to remember me or his past...~ She flopped back down on her bunk and closed her eyes, deep in thought.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"No matter where or how far away you are, you will always be with me – in here." The Kai-like boy from Kyla's dreams pointed to his chest, where his heart was.

"Always?" The little blue-haired girl beside him looked up with a glint of hope.

"Always and forever," the boy assured her, squeezing her hand, then added in a whisper, "I promise."

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~

"You were never one to break a promise," Kyla muttered. "And why should you start now?" ~If it really his him, though, then what made him so cold and...~

The rattling of the doorknob and some banging interrupted her thoughts.

~Oops...~ Kyla couldn't help giggling when she heard a male voice swear; she had locked the door while she was inspecting Dranzer, and now she stood up and went to unlock it.

"What is your problem, girl?" Tala growled at her coldly.

"Er... Sorry..." Kyla tried to hide her amusement, seeing Tala stumble through the door. Then she saw a figure behind him.

Kai glared at her suspiciously and Tala sneered.

"That no-good girl's probably got it."

"I have a name, you know," she hissed at Tala, then turned to Kai. "Got what?" she queried, hiding her guilt and putting on an innocent face.

"My blade," Kai stated simply.

"Nope, don't have it," Kyla replied cheerfully. ~Dammit, why am I lying to him?~ Then she added with concern, "Can't you find it?"

Kai, still looking at her suspiciously, climbed onto the top bunk and lifted up his pillow. He grasped his blade tightly, then that disturbing voice came again...

::Your blade holds valuable information... So does hers... Have you seen it? Of course not – she makes sure of that...::

Then it faded away, but the words still echoed through Kai's mind. ~What information? What about her blade? What the heck are they talking about?!~

He sighed, deciding to forget it for the time being, and sat back against the wall in his usual position. {[AN: Again, arms and legs folded, eyes closed]}

Kyla blinked. ~Is he stupid or just nice? If he knew I took it, which I'm sure he does, wouldn't he have at least said something?~

"He'll get you when you least expect it," Tala said as if reading her mind.

Kyla turned to look at him, frowning.

He rolled his eyes. "No point lying when it's that obvious."

Kyla stared at him for a moment, face totally blank and as unreadable as Kai's usually was. ~Baka. I can never sort that guy out... Is he still working for Biovolt...?~ She pushed the question to the back of her head, then shrugged and went into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" she asked him randomly, not really caring.

"I could say the same about you."

"Whatever."

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

SD: Heh, how was that? Oh and, in the last chapter, and possibly this one, there are funny symbols that look like capital D's with a line through it... I don't know why they're there, but I think it's only because I'm using a Mac... Anyway, read and review! Over and out!


	8. Forced to be Social

SD: Finally! Chapter 8! Sorry for not updating so long . Thx for all the reviews!! Sorry I can't be bothered putting them all up here, but since I don't need to answer any questions… I don't think… Okay, this chapter is pretty long I guess, and the last half was written by Lisa (ComputerAngel) with a few modifications and editing done by me. Yeah, she got my book and wrote in it :P But I decided to keep what she had instead of using my original bit that really sucked… K, enough babbling, just go and read!

Oh yah, oops – forgot the disclaimer!

I don't own Beyblade

I don't own Beyblade

(Twice cuz I forgot last chapter as well! But what's the point? I mean, would anyone believe me if I said I _did_ own Beyblade?)

Another small note: I know the Bladebreakers should have about a million rabid fangirls chasing after them, but… here… they… don't… heh… well…

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

ASK NO QUESTIONS TELL NO LIES – By Sacred Dog

CHAPTER 8: FORCED TO BE SOCIAL

--

"Talking"

~Thinking~

/Talking to Bit beast/

//Bit beast talking//

--

"Girls and dancing: this team's worst subject."

"Dizzi! It's _not_ funny!" Tyson was practically yelling, and people passing by turned to look at him strangely.

"Chill out, Tyson," Rei said, trying to hold back Tyson from attacking the laptop.

"But he's right," Max said nervously. "Dizzi wouldn't be laughing if _she_ were _us_!"

"Luckily for me, I'm just a bit beast. Excuse me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it Tyson's big mouth that got you in this mess?"

"Dizzi is absolutely right," Kenny sighed. "If you hadn't made that bet with the Majestics and Demolition Boys, you could all go _without_ a partner…"

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"What? Too _chicken_, Tyson?" Ian sneered.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not, Your Shortness," Tyson snapped, then looked back at the notice on the bulletin board.

+--+--+--+--+

**_Friday's Dance – Fancy-Casual – 8:30 to 11:30 pm_**

**_Compulsory for all Canburr College students_**

**_Food and drinks available_**

**_Music and dancing, plus spotlight prizes_**

**_Free of charge, bring along your friends for a great night out!_**__

+--+--+--+--+

"Then what about the rest of your team?" Enrique asked. "You guys couldn't ask a girl if your life was on the line! I, on the other hand…"

"Yeah? Well… You're wrong!" Tyson knew that was real lame, but he was thinking: ~Damn, he's right! What do I do?!~

"Wrong? We'll see who's wrong! I bet a thousand dollars – but that's not a lot for me – that your team couldn't—"

Tyson interrupted Johnny, "You're on!"

Johnny snickered, "You don't even have $10, where are going to get a thousand?"

"From your team when we win!"

"In your dreams!"

Tala cleared his throat. "Then it's settled. The team with all their members paired up for the dance this Friday, wins. The other two teams must either produce $1000 in total – cash – or hand over their blades – including the Bits."

Everyone nodded, but inside Tyson was panicking. ~What have I done?? I haven't even asked the others… Oh man… Kai is _so_ gonna kill me!~

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~

"I'm _sorry_, okay? But would you rather I admit we're all cowards?"

"Nevermind…" Rei sighed, "You can't change the past, or the way Tyson is…"

Dizzi perked up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Ask a girl!"

"You can't rush us, Dizzi! We are, after all, the world champions! And anyway, who're we gonna ask?"

"Exactly. Tyson has got a point – the Bladebreakers may have an awful lot of fangirls, but they're not going to want to be stuck with someone they don't like…"

"Chief, aren't you meant to side with me?" Dizzi joked. "Well, okay then, tell me who they _do_ like. And don't forget: you're a Bladebreaker too!"

{[AN:- And from here down is where Lisa started… Yes, I give her credit for the good ol' _janitor's closet trick_!]}

Kenny sweatdropped. "Dizzi…!" he said in frustration.

"Who do you plan to take, Tyson?" Max asked.

"Someone who likes food!" Tyson replied, grinning. "Rei? What about you?"

"Mariah," Rei blushed.

"I think I might have found someone for you, Kenny," Max announced.

"Who?" the Chief asked, adjusting his glasses.

"There's this brunette in my art class by the name of Jessica – ring any bells? She's a bit on the dumb side, but she's you're size… Well, actually, a bit smaller…"

"…" Kenny mouthed, speechless.

"Max, who are you taking?" Rei asked.

"I don't know… I think Mariam, what about you, Kai?" Max questioned.

"Hmph. Tyson, you better find a way to pay up," Kai said in his usual pose against the wall.

"Nooooo… Kai! Take… take…" Tyson started, looking around. A short blonde walked past minding her own business, when Tyson grabbed her. "Here, take her!"

The blonde shot him a disgusted look and walked off with her nose stuck up in the air.

"Why don't you take Kyla," Kenny suggested. " You share a dorm."

"Yeah, Kai, take her! You know you have a thing for crimson hair…" Tyson just managed to dodge a blow Kai aimed at his head.

A pair of crimson eyes looked on with interest from the shadows…

Kyla stepped out and walked past them to her locker. Before she reached her locker, Tyson pulled her in font of Kai – well, tried to pull – she grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder onto the ground.

"Oww…" Tyson moaned, sitting up and rubbing his back.

Kai opened an eye, and then another, a smirk emerged on his face.

"Well… we'll just leave you two alone," Dizzi said.

Kyla glared at the laptop.

Tyson whispered something to Rei and Max, and they grabbed Kai and Kyla unexpectantly; it took Max and Tyson to hold down Kai but Rei managed with Kyla – just.

"What are you doing?!" Kyla cried in frustration, struggling to get out of Rei's grasp.

"You are so dead, Tyson! You'd better watch out!" Kai shouted angrily, he too was struggling. {[AN: heh, and he's meant to be strong…]}

The two were stuffed inside a janitor's closet and were about to storm out and beat the life out of the rest of the Bladebreakers when they heard the click of the lock.

Kyla pounded on the door. "Let me out! Tyson! You are so dead! Same goes for you two as well!"

"It's no use," Kai told her. "They've gone."

"How do you know?" Kyla squinted in the dark. "Argh, where's the light switch?"

_Click_. A blinding light flashed on.

"Ohh… so… bright…" Kyla muttered, then snapped back. "What did you do that for, eh?"

"Hn, you wanted the light. I'm not the one who's afraid of the dark here."

Kyla decided to ignore his last remark as Kai sat down on an upturned bucket. "I wonder how long it takes for a janitor to check up on these rooms…"

"After lunch," was the blunt reply she received.

**

What time is it?" Kyla asked.

"For the hundredth time, kid, it's 9:30!" Kai mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Oh great Mr Know-it-all, who was it that said the janitor checked these rooms after lunch?" Kyla said fuming.

"You think I enjoy being stuck in a room with you?" Kai retorted.

There was an empty silence…

"I'm hungry…" Kyla said.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Well, I might as well be talking to a mop!"

"Do so then," Kai smirked.

She glared at him then fished in her pockets to see if she had any food… ~Ah ha! So that's where yesterday's half-eaten sandwich went…~ 

Kyla took it out and unwrapped it. Lifting it up to her mouth, she was about to take a bite when she glanced at Kai.

"Oi, Sourpuss. What some?"

Silence.

Kyla shook her head, sighing. She broke the sandwich in half and handed him the larger, unbitten half.

"Eat it, you'll get hungry," she told him firmly.

Kai took the sandwich with a mumbled, "Thanks."

Kyla smiled secretly to herself. ~Manners come a bit above pride, then~

"Do you think anyone will come looking for us?" she asked.

"Doubt it. You're stuck in here until some kid pukes up in the toilets."

"Promising…" Kyla trailed off, so bored she wanted to sleep… 

"Kai…" she started.

"What?" he snapped.

"Do you know who I really am?" Kyla asked, immediately regretting it.

Kai opened an eye. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind."

The Simpsons ringtone started beeping… 

Kyla took out her cell phone and spoke into it, "Hello?"

"It's Mariah."

"Yes?" Kyla blinked. ~What does that pink pussy cat want?~

Kai stared blankly at her. ~You had a bloody phone?!~

"Who are you going to the dance with?" Mariah asked.

"Uh… this isn't the best of times…"

"Oh, why? Am I interrupting something?" Mariah giggled.

"No! Er, whatever you were going to say, say it tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine, forget it," Mariah said, hanging up.

Kyla put her phone down hand sat on the bucket that Kai had now abandoned.

"You had – phone!" Kai glared at her.

"So…?" Kyla replied innocently. ~Oh Kai! Are you really that dense as to not realize why I did 'forget' it…?~

Kai growled, "Pass it here."

"No."

"Pardon?" Kai blinked.

"I said, no," Kyla repeated.

"But why, don't you want to leav…" Kai trailed off, it suddenly hit him… ~Does she like me? Oh great Kai, you've really stuffed up this time~

Kyla looked up with a stoned expression. ~What if he gets the wrong idea? I actually forgot I had a phone, but I can't give it to him! I just used up all the last of my money and batteries; if he knows he would think I'm as thick as Tyson – if that's possible.~

~Well if she likes me, then I might as well ask her to the dance~ Kai thought. ~You owe me big time, Tyson!~

"Erm… willyougotothedancewithme?" Kai mumbled.

"Huh?" Kyla asked blankly.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Kai repeated, turning 42 shades of red.

"Oh…" Kyla said. ~He has the wrong idea! Ah!!~ She blushed and turned pale. "Sure," she answered, trying to sound calm. ~Nooooo! This is so wrong!!~ "But – just as friends."

"Better that way," Kai muttered. ~Maybe I had it wrong?~

It was really awkward in that tight closet…

"You go to sleep, I'll stand," Kai offered quietly.

"Thanks," Kyal mumbled. ~Nicest thing you've said all night.~

After 10 minutes, Kyla's soft snoring {[AN: Wait a sec – she snores? Lisa, I don't want her to be like Caz! Lisa: She's not – Caz snores aren't soft, they're _extremely loud_! XD]} punctured the room; her head slid down (as she was sitting on the bucket) and leant on Kai's thigh.

"Err…" Kai started awkwardly. ~Oh great…!~

He moved a step away, making her fall with a loud _thump_ on the ground; Kyla didn't wake up but she curled up into a tight ball, rocking slightly…

~~~~~Dream~~~~~

"And you can stay in there until Voltaire comes to deal with you," Boris snarled.

An 8 year old Kyla curled into a ball in the corner of a concrete room. The tension of waiting was more painful than what she thought her punishment was.

"No, not Voltaire! Please Boris…" Kyla sobbed.

Boris smirked and locked the door behind him.

~~~~~End of dream~~~~~

"No… Please, Boris, I'm sorry! Please don't get grandfather, noooo… Not him – not Voltaire!" Kyla cried out loud in her sleep, unaware that Kai had now come to kneel by her side.  
~What is she going on about? Grandfather – Voltaire?~ Kai thought, looking into Kyla's pained expression.

Kyla's eyes shot open to stared into Kai's; for a second she thought she saw a glint of concern in those bright crimson orbs, but only a second, it was quickly replaced by a look of blankness.

"How much did you hear?" Kyla asked, worried.

"All. I hope you realize I've been stuck here the whole time as well. Would you care explain about Boris and Voltaire?"

"Well…" Kyla began, thinking hard. "I have the ability to draw memories out of people and that was of you. Tell me, Kai, why were you so scared?" Kyla lied. ~He'll most likely see right through me…~

"I… It's none of your business! Leave my memories alone!" Kai panicked. {[AN: O.o "leave my memories alone!" – Lisa, you're quoting Digimon Frontier, I hope you realize! ^^ heh, now who's been watching too much digimon?]}

"Sorry…" Kyla apologized. ~He… believed me…? Well, that was close, I'm not ready to tell him – yet…~

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

SD: Heh, there you go… That has got to be the longest chapter so far! Anyway, that's all for now… Review please!


	9. Getting Ready

SD: This is what you've all been waiting for, isn't it? The next chapter! Okay, maybe not, most of you were waiting to vote, eh? Well, thanks to all those who submitted your ideas, I really appreciated that you took the time and effort to do so. BUT, I'm kinda impatient and couldn't bother waiting, so I thought I'd just get on with the story… In other words, I've just made up some pretty pathetic clothes and decided not to add much depth to any of the teams' partners… Aheh, sorry bout that, but you all wanted me to update, so here goes! Oh and, yeah, if you checked back, I changed it from Formal to Fancy-Casual (Lisa told me about that, thx, and she helped with Kyla's outfit)

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

ASK NO QUESTIONS TELL NO LIES – By Sacred Dog

CHAPTER 9: GETTING READY {[AN: Give me a better name if you want, but that was all I could think of]}

--

"Talking"

~Thinking~

/Talking to Bit beast/

//Bit beast talking//

--

Kyla stared at her reflection in the mirror. ~Not bad, if I may say so myself~ she thought, looking at the casual outfit she wore, all of it in shades of red and black. ~Mariam is pretty good at this.~ Mariam had helped Kyla with the outfit, a one sleeved red satin top, the sleeve long enough to cover the scar along the side of her right hand, and black flared denim pants.

"Kyla, are you done yet?" a voice called from behind the door.

"Almost!" Kyla called back, turning away from the mirror and putting on a pair of black pumps with red flames licking up the side. She glanced back into the mirror, giving her shiny crimson hair a last-minute brush. It had grown immensely over the last half year – at the start of the year it had been shoulder-length, now it was almost halfway down her back. 

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"Please, Boris, not my hair!" cried a desperate 7-year-old Kyla.

"You will do as I say! Now you either cut it yourself –" Here Boris picked up the pair of scissors that lay ready on the bench, "- or I'll cut it for you!"

"No, please, I beg you," Kyla sobbed, putting her arms over her head in a defensive manner.

"Just do it, kid, or he'll do it," Tala warned, rolling his eyes.

Boris stepped towards a shaking Kyla, scissors in hand. "Come on, do it yourself or I will!"

"Nooooo!" Kyla screamed again, getting up to run out, but not before Boris grabbed her by the arm. She tried to squirm away from him but his grip was too strong for her. "Argh, let go of me!! It's my hair, leave it alone!"

~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~

"Hey, Kyla, you there?"

"Hmm?" Kyla blinked. "Oh, uh, coming!" She shook her head, still slightly shaken by the flashback and how realistic it was. ~I wish these flashbacks would stop coming, I don't want to keep re-living the pain again~ She had been so protective of her hair – she'd been growing it ever since she was small – but then when she was told she had to get it cut to shoulder-length… 

Ridding herself of the scary image of Boris with the scissors, she opened the bathroom door and stepped into the dorm. At the same time another three figures came in.

"Hey Kyla, you're finally out," Mariam joked, then turned to greet the others. "Hey Max, Oliver, er…?"

The blonde Italian beside Oliver introduced himself as Enrique Giancarlo.

"I'm –" Mariam started.

"A very pretty girl," Enrique finished for her, chuckling, "You're Mariam, right? Correct me if I'm wrong."

"Enrique, lay off," Max warned, then grinned sheepishly when Mariam gave him an odd look.

"Err… right… Ignore him," Kyla told Mariam, sitting on her bunk. "So, what's the time?"

"Time for non-residents of this dorm to _get out_."

Everyone turned to look towards the doorway, where Tala stood.

"We were just visiting our friends, anything wrong with that?" Enrique challenged, "I'm sure you have plenty of visitors too."

~Enrique, you idiot! Will you ever learn?~ Kyla shook her head slowly, rather amused.

Tala gave Enrique an icy glare. "I don't have time for you, get out of here or I'll make you." {[AN:- pretty pathetic, I'm sure Tala could think of something better to say than that, but I can't, so you'll have to put up with that]} 

Tala actually did look like he wanted to grab Enrique by his hair and throw him out the window, and Kyla knew that, being a creation of Boris, he probably had the strength too.

"Giancarlo, listen to him, let's go," Mariam said, already out the door.

"Wh—owww!" Enrique let out a rather girly cry as Max and Oliver grabbed him, one by the arm, and the other by the hair, and dragged him out. {[AN: I had to do that XD Hear The Flirt shout out with pain! Lol, sorry to Enrique-fans, I don't hate him but I do like torturing characters! My idea of fun ^^]}

"Well, that's one way of getting rid of a nuisance," Tala joked, then slapped himself mentally. ~Since when did I joke like that?~

"Hey Tala, who're you going with?" Kyla asked. Kai had told her briefly about the thousand-dollar bet, and Kyla was worried.

"None of your business," he snapped, but secretly wondered if she was going with anyone. 

"What's the time?" Kyla doubted she'd get an answer, but Tala surprised her.

"Eight o'clock," he told her, heading into the bathroom.

~There's more to that guy than I thought… Hmm… I wonder…~

**

Kyla stared at the door of the hall, it was too early for her to be here but she had nothing else to do. ~I wonder when they'll unlock this place? I mean, how long could it take to set up a hall for some dance? They've had all day~

Soft footsteps were heard behind her.

"Kyla."

She spun around, wondering who it could be, and came face to face with…

__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/__/

SD: The chapter would probably be too long if I kept going, so I'm splitting it up, resulting in the cliffie ^-^ So, who'd she come face to face with, eh? Ok, so you think it's pretty obvious, well that's what I thought, so instead I've changed it so that she doesn't face 'The Great H.' (lol, you can figure it out), but someone less obvious… Or so I hope…

Oh, I almost forgot: _I don't own Beyblade_!! Hn, disclaimers, starting to annoy me… Also, I haven't edited this chapter, so there could be some mistakes… I'll edit it later though and re-load it, for now just R&R, thx


	10. Wrong Emotions

**__**

EDIT: Sorry I had to re-post but I had the wrong song!! So it's been changed now… sorry bout that… 

DV: Thanks to all your reviews, you're all just so great, and I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating in ages… HUGE SORRY TIMES A MILLION!! And A BIG THANKS for everyone who patiently waited for this chapter; hope you hadn't given up on it already! Really sorry, but I've been real busy with homework, other stuff, and EXAMS!!! Eep, the stress, the panic… And plus to add to the annoyance…Writer's block!! Yeah, I still have writer's block even now as I write this chapter, excuse me if it's crappy…

Note: there IS a plot to this story! So far it doesn't seem like it but there is, and I know it's been pretty boring, but it will get better… Plus there might even be a sequel…

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? I don't own Beyblade, nor any other anime, never did, never will, now lay off!

Oh, btw, you may have noticed the name change and wondered… WTF is this person?? Well yeah… It's me, Sacred Dog, with a new identity, heh… And I can't be bothered changing SD to DV in all the chapters so… live with it.

* * *

**ASK NO QUESTIONS TELL NO LIES**** –By DarkVixen(OfLight)****CHAPTER 10: WRONG EMOTIONS**

--

"Talking"

_Thinking_

-Talking to Bit beast-

/Bit beast talking/

(_AN: Author note_)

--

**_-----Last time…-----_**

Kyla stared at the door of the hall, it was too early for her to be here but she had nothing else to do. I wonder when they'll unlock this place? I mean, how long could it take to set up a hall for some dance? They've had all day

Soft footsteps were heard behind her.

"Kyla."

She spun around, wondering who it could be, and came face to face with…

**_-----And so the fic continues…-----_**

"Tala!" Kyla blinked with surprise, then turned her gaze from the redhead to the orange-haired girl beside him. Her sparkling green eyes matched her outfit, being a simple but nice dark green tunic, with an even darker coloured sash around her waist and leather black boots with leaf-imprints down the side. If she hadn't been closely examining the girl, she would have heard Tala mumble under his breath, "Kaeline."

"You know each other?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"Eh, we share a dorm," Kyla replied, shrugging, then quickly added, "We're not friends."

"Alana" she held out a hand and Kyla hesitantly shook it.

"Kyla," she replied bluntly.

"Where's your partner?" Tala asked.

As if on cue, Kai appeared by Tala.

"Right here," he said, causing Tala's eyes to widen with surprise and shock, but before he could say anything, '_Click_'.

"They're open," Alana said, grabbing Tala by the sleeve and pulling him into the hall. As he brushed past Kyla, Tala muttered briefly before being dragged off,

"You can't be… Argh, you have to tell him about it now."

"Hmm…?" Kyla didn't get it. Kai was her partner, big deal. It's not like they were an item or anything.

_And I doubt he likes me, you can tell when he gets so pissed off at my attitude… heh… But maybe… He could be right, or why else did Kai ask me to go to the dance? Because I'm one of the only girls he knows,_ she answered herself. _That has to be it._

"Are you going to just stand there or are we going in?" Kai said irritably.

"Oh, right… Yeah, let's go." Kyla followed Kai, Tala's words pushed to the back of her mind as she entered the large hall.

Beams of light danced about the place reflected by a large disco-ball hung from the ceiling in the center; an orchestra was getting ready to play, seated in the orchestra pit in front of the stage; rather fancy banners and the such hung from the walls; round tables and chairs were aligned across the hall; and in the middle was the dance floor, the ground cleaned and polished.

"Hey everyone!!"

Kyla and Kai turned around towards the main entrance to the hall as Tyson came rushing in, dragging a bewildered Hilary behind him.

"Tyson!! Slow down already! Argh!!"

To Hilary's surprise, Tyson suddenly stopped, and she almost crashed into him. "I knew I shouldn't have ever agree to come with you!"

Tyson turned to Hilary, trying to act as innocent as possible (_AN: which isn't very_), "Aww, but you know you wouldn't have wanted us to lose our bit beasts… Unless of course, you had a thousand dollars on hand?"

"Get real Tyson," Hilary replied, calmed down, "don't I wish I had that much money!"

"Yeah, don't we all… Anyway, where are the others?" Tyson looked around, finding only Tala and his partner.

"Tyson!" someone called, "Kai, Hilary, Kyla!"

"Rei!" Tyson called back, grinning. "And Mariah!"

"Hey guys, how ya doing?" Mariah smiled sweetly at Rei, "We're doing just great, aren't we?"

Rei tensed as Mariah gripped and hugged his arm, purring silently.

"Umm… Mariah… could you please stop that?"

"Stop what?" Mariah continued her purring, oblivious to how nervous she was making Rei, and gripping his arm as if she'd never let go even if someone shot her.

"Mariah, I thought I told you we'd only be going as friends…" Rei muttered under his breath, while Mariah pretended not to hear. Kyla gave a sympathetic smile.

_That pink freak's grinning like a Cheshire cat,_ she thought,_ Or make that neko-jin. And she's so… Unfeeling… ignoring the obvious fact that Rei doesn't like her doing what she is. (AN: I don't hate Mariah, but I don't like Rei/Mariah pairings 'cos they're just friends!_)

More people spilled through the doors to the hall, and soon enough, all the members of the Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys, and Majestics were gathered together in the corner, along with their partners.

--

"Hahaha! The Demolition Boys loose!" Tyson was laughing out of control but everyone else was just staring at him. "Alright then, remember the losers have to give the _winners_ money or their bit chips!"

The Demolition Boys did nothing. Their team leader raised an eyebrow at Tyson. Tala had no idea how the two teams were going to divide the Bits, but didn't bother asking.

-Wolborg…-

/I'm alright, Master/ the bit-beast replied defiantly. /Whoever gets your blade will never be able to control it because I won't let them./

-Are you sure you're alright with it?-

Wolborg cringed slightly. She (_AN: Sorry but Wolborg is a she here_) wasn't sure, but her master's word was her command.

/I'll be fine/

-But Wolborg…-

The wolf-like beast sighed, and Tala took a deep breath.

"The Demolition Boys never go back on their word," he said steadily, raising his chin and throwing his silver beyblade at the nearest person, which happened to be Kai (_AN: Ah, I wonder why XD Nah, this is not yaoi, don't worry_), who caught it swiftly.

Tala nodded to his team-mates who did the same but only giving the Bits, and rather reluctantly. Then he turned to walk off, along with Bryan, Spencer and Ian.

Kyla was as surprise as everyone else, but once she regained her sense she felt anger inside her.

"Oi! Ivanov! Get back here!"

The red-head stopped in his tracks but refused to turn around, for his eyes were teary. However much he hated to admit it, his Bitbeast meant a lot to him and he was heartbroken to have to lose her over his pride. He felt it was his fault now, he shouldn't have let it happen- who cares about his status, his pride couldn't be hurt as easily as his Wolborg. But what was he saying, Wolborg wasn't his, he couldn't talk about her like an object.

Kyla turned to Kai, snatching the sparkling blade from him, and calmly walking over to Tala. Taking his hand and placing the beyblade gently in the palm of his hand, closing his fingers over it firmly and said quietly, "I believe this is yours."

Before Tala could reply, she started raging on about how they couldn't make stupid bets on stupid things that cost so much as a Bit chip or a thousand bucks!

Once Kyla had finished her 'speech', Rei was the first to speak, breaking the silence that seemed to have formed.

"She's right," he started.

"Oh yeah?" Tyson challenged, still not seeing things both ways.

"We can't bet away our money, or more importantly, our Bitbeasts. Don't you all see? What would you feel like if _you_ had to give up your friend, if not best friend, just over some silly little bet like this? Does it even matter if we all have partners or not? Most of us just came with some random girl, whether we liked them or not, just as not to lose our Bitbeasts, no? Well that shows one thing- we cared for our Bitbeasts. But it also showed that we were stupid enough to agree to the bet in the first place. Or should I say, _some_ of us were stupid enough to agree."

Everyone turned to Tyson knowingly, and Tyson himself was grinning sheepishly at them, finally understanding.

Without another word, as he supposed everyone got the picture now, Rei handed back Ian his Bit chip, as did Johnny, Kai, and Oliver, the four that happened to get a Bit chip chucked at them.

"I don't need _your_ help to get my Bitbeast back, thank you very much Miss _Incest_," Tala snarled in Kyla's ear, quietly so that no one else heard.

"What?! I—" Kyla was cut off by Tyson's sudden yelp as Hilary slapped him on the face.

Kyla didn't have time to ask what the problem was as Tyson stumbled off after Hilary, and the rest of the gang left too. When she turned around, the Demolition Boys had disappeared among the crowd, and only Kai was there by her side in his usual pose. He glanced up as she cocked her head to one side as if waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Umm… You wanna sit or something?" she finally asked, and Kai just stared blankly at her.

"Oh, what the heck," she muttered to herself, then smiled cheerfully, turning to grab Kai's arm and dragging him over to the dance floor.

--

Kyla kept mucking up. Either she'd stand on Kai's feet or her own. Or even some random guy dancing nearby who was lucky enough to be stood on.

Kai, however, danced like a pro. Kyla was amazed, as was all the other Bladebreakers, as they'd never seen him dance before, let alone knew he was so good at it, and none dared to ask why or how.

"Kyla…" he whispered."

"Erm, what is it, Kai?" she replied nervously.

"How about we just…" Kai stopped dancing, and looked over to where Rei and Max sat, sipping drinks.

Kyla decided that would be a good idea, just to sit down, have a few drinks or something, talk, whatever, anything but dance and embarrass herself even more. Yet… something nagged inside her that wanted her to stay with Kai on the dance floor, just to be close to him…

Wait, what was she thinking? They were siblings, she couldn't do this! She remembered what Tala said before they entered the hall. She realised now that he was right, that if they kept this up she might end up falling for him…

/Both literally and figuratively/ a voice mused in her head.

-Argh, will you be quiet and stop interrupting my thoughts?-

Her Bitbeast fell silent, knowing not to anger her more.

But the thing was, she didn't want Tala to be right. She hated admitting he was better, ever since…

"Kyla…?" Kai said, touching her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry!" Kyla had kind of forgot that Kai was still there. "Oh, yeah, let's sit down for a while…"

_That'll give me time to think._

--

"Hey Kai, hey Kyla," Rei and Max greeted.

"Hello you two," Kyla replied. "Why are you…"

"Eh… we were ditched…"

"Oh…" was all Kyla could say. Kai had just sat down next to Rei silently.

"Well, nothing to dwell about."

"Yeah, Rei and I were talking about the abbey, and the mutated Bitbeasts Boris made there."

Kyla blinked, not knowing what to say now. At the thought of the abbey made her shiver slightly, and she didn't realise but Kai noticed and looked at her strangely.

"Oh, ok…" she finally managed to say.

"Isn't it just so mean?" Max said, to no one in particular, but Rei responded.

"Yeah, I mean, taking the spirits of innocent animals and turning them into Bitbeasts then altering them to be powerful fighting creatures? That's just so cruel!"

"Hmm…" Kyla nodded, eyes downcast. She had seen it happen with her very own eyes. It was awful, and she had run to her room and cried from the fright of it. But then Tala came to try and calm her… Why did everything go back to Tala now?

_Because he was there for you all the way,_ a voice in the back of her head told her.

_Really?_ She answered wryly. _He might've helped me to settle down there, but he…_

Her thoughts were interrupted once again by Kai, for some reason.  
He was looking at her oddly with a blank expression, but when she looked into his crimson eyes she found a hint of amusement.

_What's he looking at, eh? Did I zone out too much?_

Kyla tried her best to listen to Rei and Max's 'interesting' conversation; all the while Kai's eyes were on her, as well as another pair of confused blue eyes…

--

Tala was barely listening to Ian as he blabbered away about something to do with new beyblade parts and accessories. He was too busy thinking. Gazing over Ian's head he stared at Kyla, frowning.

_Look at her. Look at Kai. Look at them two together. They seem happy enough. But Kyla… She can't do this… Doesn't she realise how attached Kai seems to be getting with her? And vice versa._ Tala had been observing the two all night, seeing as he refused to dance with anyone, but decided to stand in the corner with Ian and sort out some thoughts. He seemed to have quite of few of them now, many just a tangle of feelings he didn't even understand himself.

Ian's voice was drowned in his mind by the various flashbacks that whizzed through his mind like a tornado, but he managed to reach out and grab a passing memory… Ah, it was the first time he met her back in the abbey…

**_-----Flashback-----_**

"Eh, another useless Hiwatari," Ian sneered as he stepped into the main hallway. (_AN: I haven't seen season 1 so I don't know what it's like in the abbey_) "And a girl, too."

Tala turned to look at Ian, slightly puzzled. "You mean Hiwatari's had a kid already?"

Ian rolled his eyes. "She's his sister, baka! You can go see her now, the guards are just taking her to Boris." He gestured towards the door he came from. "In there."

Before he'd finished talking, Tala was already though the door and rushing up to the guards.

"Where's this Hiwatari?" he asked one guard rather rudely. He was annoyed that Ian hadn't told him earlier, he didn't know Hiwatari had a sister, and he was rather eager to meet her.

The guard pointed to the corner where some little kids from the abbey were hassling three guards and a girl, asking about a million questions.

Tala mad his way over quickly, he scanned the girl up and down. Long two-toned blue and slate hair that reached just past her waist; fiery, bright, crimson eyes. Black and red tank top, blue pants, black and red shoes. (_AN: It's like Kai's season 1 outfit but without Joe the scarf and shark-fin arm guards_)

She was quite pretty, Tala had to admit, although her clothes were a total mess; it was obvious she struggled to be brought here.

The girl spotted Tala, and for a second, crimson and ice blue orbs locked. Tala could see the confusion in her eyes, but also that small hint of acceptation, as well as hatred and rebellion. His expression softened, understanding how she felt.

Hiwatari-chan turned her gaze away, frowning, as a tall figure approached them.

"Ah, Tala, I see you've met Kaeline Hiwatari now?"

He turned to face Boris, giving a small nod.

"You, being the best, will train with her, understand?"

Again Tala just nodded rather dumbly.

"No."

"Hiwatari, get up and battle!" Tala growled, his patience wearing thin. _Argh! This girl is so stubborn!_

"I said, no," she repeated, voice cold, quiet, and monotone. Just like Kai.

"Boris commanded us to battle, so we will. Unless _you_ don't want to live to celebrate this coming Christmas, then that's your problem. You are, after all, a Hiwatari, Voltaire would expect you to be good. More than good."

She stared at him with a hollow look in her eyes, then when he least expected it…

She began to cry.

"Chill already," Tala finally said nervously, not sure what to do. He couldn't stand to see a girl cry like that for no apparent reason, but if Boris set surveillance cameras in here…

Sighing, he knelt down beside her and hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged his hand off, but her tears stopped.

"Leave me alone," she sniffed, standing up.

Tala blinked, anger rising inside him. _Oh, so I try to comfort her, risking my reputation and possibly life, and all I get is to basically be told to get lost?_

"Alright, if that's the way you want it—" He too got up and stood on the opposite side of the beydish. "—Let's beybattle!"

He held up his launcher, and surprisingly Kaeline did too.

"Ready when you are," she said with no emotion, though her eyes were slightly moist. Tala was shocked when he looked into those dull crimson orbs that were now burning with pure hatred.

"Never will I obey Biovolt. They took away my brother, now they have me. I'm prepared to fight to gain my brother, and my freedom, back. Just you wait."

"Nice speech," Tala snorted, unafraid, "But you'll need to be prepared to lose!"

"Famous last words."

**_-----End of Flashback-----_**

The images faded away again, and his mind was less hazy as Ian's words leaked into his head through his ears.

"…with its speed and attack strength raised that high, it's practically unbeatable…"

Tala had absolutely no idea what he was going on about, but smirked and said,

"Practically unbeatable, but not invincible, for nothing can beat my Wolborg. You hear that? NOTHING!"

"Err… Tala?" Ian raised an eyebrow with a look that clearly said he thought his team leader was crazy.

Tala cleared his throat, giving a nervous smile. "Ahem. Sorry about that. Now what was it you were talking about?"

Ian anime-fell.

It was almost midnight before Kyla lay down exhausted on her bed in the dorm with three other tired room mates. Oliver was asleep by the time his head hit his pillow; Kai looked like he could've sleep through a Beyblade tournament; and Tala, after finally having gotten up on their bunks, being rather drunk, looked like he was fast asleep.

Kyla on the other hand, though awfully tired, couldn't seem to get to sleep, again. There were just too many thoughts inside her head. Every night had been the same. She had no sleeping pills or anything like she would have if she were at home… Instead she reached under the bed for her CD player. Putting on the headphones, she closed her eyes as the music calmed her and let her escape her strange mixed thoughts as she concentrated on the lyrics.

It was a mixed CD she had in there, and, being on shuffle, the first song was _Guilty_ by _The Rasmus_. As more of the lyrics were sung, Kyla suddenly remembered that the song had been sung at the dance just before… Not long after, Tala's voice replaced that of whomever of The Rasmus band was singing…

--

_I feel guilty_

_My words are empty_

_No signs to give you_

_I don't have the time for you_

_-_

_you say I'm heartless_

_and you say I don't care_

_I used to be there for you_

_And you've said I seem so dead, that I have changed_

_But so have you_

_-_

_Guilty, guilty I feel so_

_Empty, empty you know how to make me feel_

_-_

_I put a shield upon you_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I would have only poisoned your mind_

_Never meant to make you cry_

_-_

_You've been so thoughtless_

_I can see right through you_

_You used to be there for me_

_So don't you leave say goodbye_

_Cause you have changed but so have I_

_-_

_I never thought the time and the distance_

_Between us made you so much colder_

_I'll carry the world on my shoulders_

_--_

And not long after, she fell asleep at that, Tala's sweet singing still in her mind and her dreams…

Sweet dreams this time, not frightening nightmares like so many times before…

* * *

DV: Ok, there you go… not the best chapter, ne… Hehe, yes Tala sang! I've never actually heard his voice- yet- but I'm sure it's good enough to sing, eh? A bit of fluff is coming up… not that much since this isn't really revolving around Kyla's, Kai's, or Tala's love life, but… The romance gives a bit of air to it, no? 


End file.
